


Taking Time Out

by bookworm213



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I regret everything, I should have been doing HW, Mission Sex, Sex During a Mission, buckynat smut-a-thon, metal hand fucking, metal hand kink, sex in a broom closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm213/pseuds/bookworm213
Summary: Written for the buckynat smut-a-thon! ;)





	

Even the broom closet was fancy. Even the space where these rich folks stored their filthy mops and toilet paper had to have the walls decorated in ornate wallpaper with gold trim. Bucky almost would have laughed at the absurdity of it, if he weren’t so busy burying his mouth against Natasha’s and fumbling with the buttons on his dress shirt.

He heard her laugh, deep and low, against his mouth. “You do know that our target should be arriving in, what, twenty minutes?” He pulled away briefly and found her smirking at him, her deep red lipstick smudged so that a thin red line grazed along her collarbone. One strap of her emerald green evening gown had fallen off her shoulder, where a few strands of red had come undone from her tight bun and were now grazing the soft skin near her collarbone. 

Bucky grunted in response, leaning forward so he could nip a little at her earlobe. “I think that smug arms dealer can wait just a few more minutes, right?” He grinned as he heard her laugh and soon both of them were fumbling at his dress shirt, trying to undo the buttons as well as the zipper to his pants. “You turned off the coms, right?” He asked her suddenly, eyes shifting to the two little earpieces they had discreetly left on the closet floor.

Natasha chuckled. “Yes, I did. Though if I’m being completely honest . . .” she leaned in close so her mouth was up against his ear. “I kinda want Coulson and the rest of them to hear you fuck me as hard as you’re about to.”

At that Bucky let out a low, desperate groan and turned his attention away from his shirt. He slid both hands up her skirt, hands grazing up her thighs until he found . . . four fucking knives strapped to her hip. He looked at her again, and she was grinning. “Had to come prepared,” she said with a shrug, and at that he laughed, and moved his left hand further down so he could guide him inside her. He heard her gasp as one of his metal fingers found her clit, her arms wrapped tighter around him and he could hear her gasping and groaning into his ear. 

He loved doing this to her. He loved when she melted into his arms, as so often she was like a tightly-wound coil, ready to spring, ever on guard. To have her trust him this completely was something he treasured beyond anything else, and something he worked hard to be worthy of.

He continued stroking Natasha’s clit with his metal fingers, slowly at first, then more rigorously until she was backed up against the wall and fucking his hand and gasping. And when she came she bit back a scream as he pulled his fingers out of her, soaking wet with her juice. 

“James,” she breathed as he brought his hand to his face to taste her, the other hand finally managing to get his zipper undone. “Natalia,” Bucky breathed back, laughing a little at his own desperation. He groaned, “I’m dying here Nat . . .”

A smirk crept over her face. “Well soldier, in that case . . .” and in one fluid move she had pulled down his pants and boosted up her skirt, and he was inside her and he was gasping and thrusting and pushing her up against the wall. At one point she was warning him between groans not to tear her evening gown because she still needed to look nice for when they take out that arms dealer, and he lessened his grip on her thighs, which he was sure he was gripping hard enough to bruise but then again she was tugging at his hair hard enough to hurt. 

“Natalia . . . I love you . . . God I love you!” Bucky was trembling as he came with such force he immediately fell backwards and onto the floor, panting and his juice running down Nat’s legs. 

Natasha sank onto the floor beside him, and it took a moment for both their breathing to settle. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled, leaning down to kiss him long and deeply.

“I love you too, James.”

And suddenly there was crackling from the earpieces. Bucky grabbed his and put it on, only to hear Coulson screaming that their target had just arrived at the party downstairs, and that they better get their asses in gear or he was gonna make off with some very deadly alien technology.

Bucky groaned and turned to Natasha, who was already attempting to fix her hair. She grinned, unfazed. “Pull up your pants, soldier. We need to get cleaned up.”


End file.
